Talk:Murder Beam
activating the murder beam how can I activate spazer beam and plasma beam at the same time? is it even possible on the Virtual Console on Wii? and what's that charged powerbomb? :Go to Metroid2002.com. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 16:30, 10 August 2008 (UTC) thanks thats very helpful! but I found nothing bout that charged powerbomb... :There should be a method added to the page. 04:05, 14 September 2008 (UTC) External link? Why is there a box around the external link? Is that something that you guys do. Sorry, I'm new to this wiki. Also, if that isn't normally done, how to you remove it?-- page/ '' 20:53, June 22, 2010 (UTC) That link is broken, anyway. Don't worry about it. '''ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:03, June 22, 2010 (UTC) So shouldn't that section just be removed then?-- ''page/ '' 21:19, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Unverified Name What is the template key word for it? I'm trying to add it to all the glitch articles because the names given aren't their real name. Metroid101 21:21, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Unverified name ought to be it. Or unverified. Start typing it in and it ought to fill it. If you want to find a template's name, then edit an article with one on it to learn the name. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:53, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Here's an idea, if somebody wants to make it, we could have a standard Glitch template that explains they all are fan names. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:21, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Um... didn't you notice there was a reallife template on it? --[[User:RoyboyX|'''Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 17:58, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :...Who are you talking to? Anyways, glitches shouldn't be given the unverified name template because they will never be verified. They are glitches... The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 18:09, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I know. And I was talking to Mr. oou correcting Shadowblade777 (not insulting). --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'''X]] (Talk • • UN) 18:11, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :Well, "you" shouldn't be used in any circumstance. If talking about a glitch or anything else oou "The player" should be used instead. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 18:14, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :The template was kinda squeezed in, so I really didn't see it. But, yeah, we aren't supposed to use "you". Shadowblade777 19:05, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Pics Any chance we could add an image to this page? And the other "glitch beam" pages for that matter. Darth Havoc 05:37, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Last time I used a spacetime beam, it crashed my Wii and I lost all my data... I won't be getting images for glitches any thime soon... MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 19:07, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok, maybe not the spacetime beam then. From the description on the article it doesn't sound very interesting to look at anyway; it's the effect that's interesting, and a still image wouldn't be able to show that. But I still think images for the chainsaw and murder beams would be a good idea. Darth Havoc 18:49, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Alright then Sylux X 19:12, May 21, 2012 (UTC)